


Ruined Childhood

by clover71



Category: Toy Story 3 (2010), Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clover71/pseuds/clover71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been ten years since Andy donated his toys to Bonnie and now Woody and the gang are back in Andy's room, not expecting that they will be subjected to a pornographic display… by Sid and Andy, no less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  The characters in this fiction are owned by Toy Story, Pixar and Disney and are used without permission. This is written only for the author's own amusement and for non-profitable purpose.

* * *

  


They're in a box. They're in a freaking box. And somewhere deep in Woody's gut—erm… stuffing, he has a feeling they're no longer in Bonnie's house. He's not sure if he imagined it but he thinks he heard Andy's voice earlier.

"Where are we?" Jessie asks and she starts to gnaw on her fingers.

"Will you cut that out? It's driving me crazy?" Woody hisses in a voice low enough so no one lurking in—well, wherever they are would hear. Very carefully, Woody pushes the lid open, just enough for him to peek outside and he feels like his heart (um, pretending he has one) gets stuck in his throat. "We're in… we're in Andy's room."

"What?" several toys exclaim but Mr. Potato Head's voice blankets everyone else's then Buzz throws the box's lid open.

"It is Andy's room. The walls haven't changed," Mrs. Potato Head says with an obvious fondness. "But what are we doing here? This is weird. Has it been ten years?"

"Andy! I need to run a few errands before I head over to the airport to pick up Molly!" A voice floats from somewhere downstairs and Woody's ears perk up when he realizes that it's Andy's mom.

"Andy?" Woody breathes out the name like it's something sacred and he can feel the weariness of an old toy seep out of him.

"Relax, cowboy." Buzz throws an arm around Woody, a stupid grin stretching across his face. "You might rip a few stitches if you get over excited. He hops out of the box and surveys the room like he's in a museum or something. "So… Andy has taken us back from Bonnie, huh?"

"Well, she was gonna put us up on yard sale," Slinky says with a bit of bitterness in his tone.

Barbie's voice is overflowing with regret when she says, "If I knew she would do that, I would have stayed at Sunnyside."

"You and Sid gonna be okay?" Andy's mom hollers.

"Yeah mom. We'll fix dinner before you get home later."

"Okay. I'll be back in a couple of hours with your sister. You boys be good."

A door slams and not long after, the sound of a car pulling out of the driveway thrums from outside.

"So Molly will be also be home from college," Woody says thoughtfully. He heard Bonnie's mom telling Bonnie that Molly has left some toys for her, too, when Molly left for college. He's about to say something related to Molly when he sees the perplexed look on Hamm's face. "What? What is it?"

"Was it just me or did y'all hear Mom mention Sid's name?"

"Maybe Andy has a new dog named Sid?" is Rex's suggestion.

"Quiet everyone. Someone's coming," Slinky warns and they all scamper back into the box. Woody catches a bit of the conversation outside.

"C'mon, Davis. We have the house to ourselves for a couple of hours," someone who obviously isn't Andy says slyly. The voice isn't too deep but there's a certain rough quality around the edges.

There's giggling before Woody hears Andy's voice. "You're so horny, Sid." The sound of the door opening and some rustling and moaning fills Woody's ears and as soon he hears the soft click that indicates the door's been closed, someone bumps against the box, causing all toys to crash into each other.

"Careful, my toys are still in there." Andy. It's easier to distinguish his voice now that he's closer.

"Hmm… You're my toy to play with for the night." Whoever is with Andy says 'toy' in a way that doesn't seem to refer to a child's plaything somehow.

More rustling and moaning and someone knocks against the box hard enough for it to topple this time. The lid flies open and the toys roll onto the floor. Woody sees an older Andy with a man that looks oddly familiar to Woody somehow.

"Who is that with Andy?" Jessie whispers almost inaudibly but loud enough for Woody to hear.

Woody doesn't offer a response right away, too engrossed watching both men tumble to the bed and practically rip each other's clothes off. "I'm not sure," he whispers in return. Woody imagines the man wearing large goggles over his eyes, a cap and a large headphone over his head. "But he looks like that garbage man who used to come around the block around ten years ago."

The man's mouth is pressed against Andy's throat and Andy begins to whimper and whine. "Oh Sid! Oh Sid! I need you in me now."

"Why do I have a feeling we shouldn't be watching this?" Someone behind Woody says and the voice is so low he's not sure who spoke but he thinks it was Hamm.

They can't darn move, not even to close or cover their eyes, lest risk being seen. Woody has no choice but to watch in horror while the man – Sid – push his um… that hard-looking thing hanging from his crotch inside Andy's erm… well, that.

 _There are preschool toys with me,_ Woody thinks miserably. He knows what's happening. He's not exactly obtuse or anything. He's been around for years that he's stumbled upon a porn site or two (alright, alright… a lot, okay?) while surfing the net when there aren't people around.

"Oh no. I can't bear to see Andy being tortured" comes Mrs. Potato Head's voice just as Andy starts grunting and screaming 'ah…ah…ah' and Sid's pumping faster, grunting before he dives down to fuse his mouth with Andy's.

"What's happening? I can't see. Buzz, move your head," Rex says and Woody's on the brink of yelling for them to shut the hell up.

"Did you hear something?" Sid lifts his head, ass hovering in the air and only the head of his um… dick remains buried inside Andy. His eyes fall on the floor and Woody can see the shock in his face.

"What? No," Andy says and pulls Sid's head down so they can kiss again and Sid resumes thrusting against Andy's butt with ferocity that's making Woody dizzy just by watching.

"I'm… I'm coming," Andy says in between heavy panting.

"Me too." Sid wraps his hand around Andy's erm… thing and pumps furiously like he's milking a cow or something and Woody pushes the silly metaphor aside. He's pretty sure he shouldn't be thinking about cows right now.

White, sticky-looking stuff spurts out of Andy's— _oh, what the hell_ —dick… Andy's dick, _okay_ … and spills all over Andy's stomach and chest.

Sid cries out, "Fuck," and throws his head back and pushes harder into Andy. Then Sid falls on top of Andy, kissing Andy with less force than he did earlier.

"Man. That was awesome." Andy strokes Sid's back and the lazy movement denotes something akin to affection.

Sid presses his lips against Andy's once more but this time it's quick and Sid pushes himself up to sit on his hunches. "We better get cleaned up and start working on dinner before your mom and your sister gets home."

Andy rises from his bed and pecks Sid on his lips. "Okay. As long as you promise I can have you for dessert later."

Sid laughs and smacks Andy's butt when Andy climbs out of bed.

"Shower together?" Andy calls from the door and Sid says he'll join him in a minute.

As soon as the door closes behind Andy, Sid grabs his discarded boxers and slips it on. Then he rummages inside a large bag sitting near where Woody is sprawled. Sid pulls out a towel and slings it over his shoulder but his feet remain near Woody's head. He picks up Woody and stares at him, lips curving into what Woody thinks is a conniving smirk.

"We meet again, cowboy." Somehow, the vileness that Woody saw in ten-year-old Sid isn't on grown-up Sid anymore. There's a touch of softness in Sid's gaze as he continues to speak. "I don't know shit but I'm guessing you guys follow some rule or etiquette that you only broke to teach me a lesson when I was ten. I was almost thrown into the psychiatric unit after that incident and I hated you for a while but…."

The smirk that stretches on Sid's lips morphs into a genuine smile and he reaches out to fix Wood's hat. "I guess you and I will have to learn to get along, cowboy. I plan to be with Andy in a more permanent status. And Andy wants you back so he can pass you on to our kids—well, kids we plan to have someday."

Sid sets Woody down carefully and he starts to walk away but he pauses to say, "I know this sounds completely loony but Andy's right, cowboy. You are a good listener. Later, dude."

When Sid leaves the room, Woody can feel everyone staring at the door. Woody has his jaw hanging open and realizes he's not the only when he hears Rex say, "I can't keep my mouth closed."

"Was that really Sid Phillips?" Buzz asks, sounding equally perturbed as Woody is. "I hope this isn't a sign that the world's ending."

"Wait. Why? Who was that man, anyway?" Jessie looks all lost and confused.

"It's a long story," Woody says, patting her on the shoulder. "Buzz?"

Buzz coils his arm around Jessie's. "Remember when I told you that Woody first saved my life when I was strapped into a rocket." Jessie nods, the anticipation burning in her eyes. "Well that was the kid, now a man, who was responsible for that."

Jessie's hands fly over her mouth when she gasps.

"There's something different about him now," Woody says wistfully and Buzz just smiles in the same way he always does when he agrees with Woody.

"For Andy's sake, I hope you're right."


End file.
